onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken Kingdom
The Broken Kingdom Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 4 Directed By: Alrick Riley Air Date: October 18, 2015 Previous Episode: Siege Perilous Next Episode Dreamcatcher "The Broken Kingdom" is the fourth episode of Season 5 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 18, 2015. In this episode, Mary Margaret decides to take matters into her own hands when she fails to convince David about Lancelot's warning about King Arthur, and Hook’s unwavering love for Emma provides a slight possibility of succeeding in her struggle against the unrelenting voice of Rumplestiltskin, while in Storybrooke, Emma unleashes a weapon to unleash Excalibur by using a brave soul to do the task. Back in Camelot's past, Guinevere sets out with Lancelot on a quest to locate the other half of Excalibur, as she begins to sense Arthur's obsession with making Excalibur whole. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Merlin's tower is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The opening scene at Camelot takes place after "Nimue", and several hundred years before the scenes with young Arthur and Guinevere. The Camelot scene with young Arthur and Guinevere, takes place hundreds of years after the opening scene, and several years before the opening of "The Dark Swan". The Camelot scene where King Arthur shows Excalibur to his subjects, takes place shortly after the opening scene of "The Dark Swan". The Camelot flashback scenes focusing on the hunt for the Dark One's Dagger, take place 33 years before the events with the group from Storybrooke, three years before the casting of the Dark Curse and after the scene where Arthur shows Excalibur to his subjects. The Camelot events with the group from Storybrooke take place after "Siege Perilous", the episode places these event five years after the scenes focusing on the hunt for the dagger, meaning the time period is from the point of view of the Camelot people and does not include the Dark Curse's duration. The Enchanted Forest flashback scenes at the Vault of the Dark One take place immediately before Heroes and Villains. The Enchanted Forest flashback scenes at Granny's Diner take place after "The Dark Swan" and before "Dreamcatcher". The Storybrooke events take place after "Siege Perilous". 'In the Character's Past' In the early years before Camelot, we meet the stable boy who would later become the once and future King Arthur, who was motivated to fulfill his prophecy of finding Excalibur at a very early age, which he would follow through as an adult years later (33 years before the Storybrooke residents' arrival, including 28 years of Regina's Curse), when he pulled the sword out the stone. While he proclaimed to his kingdom that he had found the entire sword, Arthur, like Merlin, only spoke in half truths, as the King left out the part about the sword being split in half, after he shows a portion from the case. He even tells Guinevere that he has studied the translations of the Camarthen Scroll, which contain the three elements: the star, the eye, and the sun, but he can't decipher the clues. Arthur's quest to reunite Excalibur has led to his long running obsession to seek out the missing sword piece, which in turn leads to shutting Guinevere out of his life, which in turn leads to her turning to Lancelot, who plans a party for her and makes her feel loved, and would stay behind to watch Guinevere as Arthur began his search for the missing dagger. With Arthur out on his mission, Lancelot and Guinevere decided to seek out the dagger themselves, by using Merlin’s gauntlet that leads the two to a magical passageway that was located in the Vault of the Dark One. However, the passageway was also a deadly trap, as the Dark One emerges as pure darkness, and almost kills Lancelot, but he eventually survives, after Guinevere uses a torch to repel the Darkness. This would lead to a kiss between Lancelot and Guinevere. The two walk through the doorway and discover the Dagger, but couldn't grab it thanks to a protection spell placed on it by Rumplestiltskin, who in exchange for the gauntlet, offered the magical sands of Avalon, which can be used to fix anything that appears to be "broken" at their choosing. Unfortunately, despite Lancelot's warning not to accept it, Guinevere decided to accept the deal and goes back to Arthur. However, when she returns to Camelot, she is confronted by Arthur, who knew about her and Lancelot, and threw the enchanted sand of Avalon on her, making his wife obedient with whatever he wanted, and used more of the sand to create his Camelot empire. 'In Camelot' In the present universe of Camelot, King Arthur showed David the broken Excalibur after reading books on how to make it whole, and when he asked David to help him find the other half, David realized where the portion of the dagger came from. As for the dagger itself Emma is being drawn to it with each passing day, but is repelled by a protection spell put in place by Regina. The manifestation of Rumplestiltskin continues to consume Emma's mind to the point of Emma nearly hurting Hook. The effects are starting to toll on Emma, prompting an intervention from Hook, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina, but before they can come up with a solution, Mary Margaret asks David for a moment alone to talk to her husband, and as expected, was to tell him about King Arthur. However, when she told him about Lancelot being alive and the message he gave her, David ended up defending Arthur, believing that he is being very trustworthy. Mary Margaret on the other hand, believes David has become friends with Arthur because he misses the life he enjoyed back in the Enchanted Forest and that fulfilling it as a Knight in the Round Table will make him important again. David told Arthur they were going to restore Excalibur right this second and revealed that Emma was the Dark One and that Lancelot was back. David believed that he had brought the dagger to hand over, but Mary Margaret brought it to Lancelot to hide, who then took her to the place that he and Guinevere had discovered. Mary Margaret realized that she has been here before in a vision where Emma pulled her heart out, but before they can carry out their plan a deranged Arthur arrived and pulled a sword on them and demanded Mary Margaret hand over the dagger. Arthur reveals that he was planning to use the Dagger to have Emma restore Excalibur, and then, he planned to kill Merlin with Excalibur and become the most powerful king in all the realms. Arthur then uses the dagger to try to command Emma to come to him, only to realize that he was fooled by Mary Margaret, as the dagger she gave him was a fake, and David was on to this plan all along. The threesome took Arthur to Granny’s Diner, where Guinevere arrived and uncuffed him. Aware that Guinevere was still under a spell, she broke Lancelot's heart by telling him that she loved Arthur. Arthur by the way, also had a plan up his armored sleeves, as Guinevere blew a kiss out of the sands on David and Mary Margaret, then tossed Lancelot in jail, where he was joined by another cellmate, Merida. With the Charmings now under Arthur's powers, they went to Regina and deceived her, with Mary Margaret saying "Making Excalibur whole is our best chance to help Emma." Meanwhile, Henry brought Emma and Hook to the stables, but he really just wanted to see Violet, even though he didn't tell her about his birth mother being the Dark One. Hook made Emma forget all about Rumple's manifestation with a romantic horseback riding. She needed to trust someone, and afterwards the two kiss in a field of Middlemist flowers. 'Storybrooke' In Storybrooke, Emma still had a pink rose called middlemist from Hook. As for Gold however, he was still locked up saying he is not ready to be a hero. Emma wasn't convinced, telling Gold that she could turn him into one with a little time. It also turned out that Emma has another person working for her as her minion, which is revealed to be Merida, since she has her heart. Emma wants the archer to carry out her plan, telling Mérida "I need you to make him brave." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur *Joana Metrass as Queen Guinevere *Amy Manson as Merida *Sinqua Walls as Sir Lancelot *Andrew Jenkins as Sir Percival *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet *Abby Ross as Young Emma Swan *Webb Baker Hayes as Young Arthur *Dalila Bela as Young Guinevere *Ehren Kassam as Young Kay Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Merlin's tower. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 11, 2015. *Sarah Hayward, who plays the Villager, also plays the Villager in the episode "Operation Mongoose, Part 1", and Townsperson #1 in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me". *The middlemist flower shares its name with the rose-like flower known as middlemist red. It is the rarest flower in the world, and it is believed there are only two middlemist reds left in the world; one in the Duke of Devonshire's conservatory at Chiswick, West London, and another in Waitangi, New Zealand. The middlemist flower originates from China, and was first brought overseas in 1804 by John Middlemist, from Shepherd's Bush, west London, who gave it to Kew Gardens. *The waterfall in the pocket dimension inside the vault is liquid darkness. *The words "gemini" and "cancer", the third and fourth astrological signs in the zodiac, are written on the wall inside Merlin's tower. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The Camelot village scenes, and the horseback/Middlemist Field scene with Hook and Emma, were filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The Idyllic Garden scenes were filmed on a set built at The Bridge Studios. Parts of the garden were real, while the rest was added digitally in post-production.